Jestabocky
}= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=0.99 |DDDSHP=37.0 |DDDSSTR=10.0 |DDDSMAG=9.2 |DDDSDEF=6.2 |DDDfire=x0.90 |DDDbliz=x1.40 |DDDthun=x0.45 |DDDwater=x0.90 |DDDdark=x0.90 |DDDlight=x0.90 |DDDlink=Vacuum Ghost |DDDatt=Thunder |DDDstyle=Thunder |DDDdream=Vibrant Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Picky Eater |DDDdesc1=When at a distance it transforms into a prize, then attacks when enemies get close |DDDdispab=bells |DDDdispac=face |DDDdispad=face |DDDdisp2=Flake |DDDdesc2=Well balanced but only attacks at random |DDDdispba=bottom |DDDdispbc=face |DDDdispbd=bells |DDDdisp3=Chicken |DDDdesc3=Keeps its distance and attacks |DDDdispca=face |DDDdispcb=face |DDDdispcd=bottom |DDDdisp4=Gourmand |DDDdesc4=Frequently tries to chomp or slurp enemies |DDDdispda=face |DDDdispdb=face |DDDdispdc=bells |DDDNLVL1=18 |DDDNLVL2=20 |DDDNLVL3=20 |DDDNLVL4=24 |DDDNLVL5=26 |DDDNLVL6=30 |DDDNloc1=Prankster's Paradise |DDDNloc2=Traverse Town |DDDNloc3=Country of the Musketeers |DDDNHP=29.6 |DDDNSTR=11.1 |DDDNMAG=10.3 |DDDNDEF=4.5 |DDDNEXP=1.2 |DDDNtime=x1.0 |DDDNigni=x1.0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x1.0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x3 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Ice Dream Cone 2 (3%), Treasure Goggles (1%) Vibrant Fancy (12%), Wondrous Figment (6%) |DDDNworlds=Prankster's Paradise, Traverse Town, Country of the Musketeers }}}} 'N Jestabocky is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Prankster's Paradise, Traverse Town en in Country of the Musketeers. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Vibrant Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Vacuum Ghost. Voorkoms 'N Jestabocky is klein, spook-clown soos Dream Eaters wat lyk soos 'n hofnar of 'n marionet. Die Droom Eater se naam gebruik die Japannese woord vir "Ghost" (御化け Obake). Sy naam bevat ook die Franse woord , wat 'n voorraad karakter in pantomime is, wat 'n hartseer clown met 'n wit gesig aandui. Dit is een van die min Dream Eaters waarvan die ontwerp nie op een of ander soort dier gebaseer is nie, alhoewel die fisiese voorkoms daarvan lyk soos 'n eier wat deur sekere diere geproduseer word. Die Engelse naam is 'n woord kombinasie van " " en "obake", hier geromaniseerd as "-abocky". ;Gees Die gees weergawe van die Jestabocky het 'n eiervormige lyf met 'n wit 'vel-toon', rooi merke wat lyk soos 'n baadjie, en 'n geel bors met die Spirit Dream Eater-simbool wat vierkantig op die bors sit. Sy geel oë is ovaal met swart rande. Sy oormatige tong is halfgeel en half pienk, geleë in 'n donker magenta mond. Dit het kleiner arms met dieselfde kleur as sy 'vel-toon' en ewe klein, ligblou voete. Dit het 'n ikoniese, snaakse, rooi jesterhoed op sy kop met ligblou en geel kolle. Die balle (of klokke) op elke punt van die hoed is blou, geel en rooi gestreep. Sy "klere" verander kleur wanneer die speler verfwapens gebruik. ;Nagmerrie 'N Nagmerrie Jestabocky is net 'n palet-ruil van liggroen-blou "vel-toon" en rooi, pienk, pers en "klere", sowel as rooi voete. Dit dra 'n groot jesterhoed, pers met magenta en donkergroen kolle. Op die punte van die hoed is rooi en geelgroen balle of klokke. Dit het 'n perskleurige mond met 'n groot groen en blou tong. Dit het ook pienk en oranje wange en swart rimmedrooi oë. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Prankster's Paradise beskik oor 'n paar nagmerrie weergawes wat in vals kopieë van Pinocchio verander is. Wanneer Sora ondersoek, gooi hulle hul vermommings weg en noem ander Nagmerries om te help om teen hom te veg. Strategie As 'n vyand vermom die Jestabocky homself dikwels as HP-balle, munny-, druppel punte of 'n skatkis, maar breek homself van sy vermomming en begin aanvalle af wanneer die protagonis die prys probeer herwin. As 'n bondgenoot sal die Gees poog om pryse en vyand Nagmerries vir die protagonis te sluk, maar slegs as dit nie die kieskeurige eter Ingesteldheid beskik nie. Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Collision Magnet style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Balloon - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Balloonra style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Spark - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Bind style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Screen style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blindness Block style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Treasure Magnet } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" PE'Ingestelheid: PE=Picky Eater, F=Flake, C=Chicken, G=Gourmand width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'F width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" C''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''G - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Pirouette||Dark||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Chomp||Dark||1||✔||✔||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Tongue Tie||Dark||1|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Noisy Slurp||Dark||1||✔||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Icy Reflux||Blizzard||1||✔||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Go Go Ghostling||Dark||1|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sneak Attack||Dark||1||✔|| ||✔|| } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" PE width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" F''' width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" '''C width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" G - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Chomparound||Dark||1||35%||15%||10%||35% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Tongue Tie||Dark||1|| ||20%||10%||20% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Noisy Slurp||Dark||1||15%||10%||10%||15% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Icy Reflux||Blizzard||1||15%||35%||30%||10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Go Go Ghostling||Dark||1||15%||20%||30%||10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sneak Attack||Dark||1||20%|| ||10%||10% - bgcolor="#FF6060" Thundaga||Thunder||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora ontvang die Jestabocky formule nadat hy die Nagmerries verslaan het ná die ondersoek na die eerste Pinocchio-waarneming in Prankster's Paradise. Die Jestabocky kan geskep word deur vier verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang E formule. **4 Rampant Figment + 3 Vibrant Fancy *Die tweede formule is 'n rang C formule wat 'n 30% kans op transformasie vanaf Escarglow het. **2 Fleeting Figment + 11 Vibrant Figment *Die derde formule is 'n rang B formule. **8 Rampant Figment + 2 Vibrant Fantasy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang A formule. **1 Charming Fantasy + 2 Vibrant Fantasy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels